


Shower Me With Your Love

by thepriceofame



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Badly written angst, Drabble, It's really short, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One (1) really bad pun at the beginning, like so mild, or well, small Children, why is there not a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepriceofame/pseuds/thepriceofame
Summary: Harry is just so excited, the thing is. Louis couldn't bear to see the smile slip off of his face if he told him. So he keeps his ah, reservations to himself. And even if he won't admit it to himself, he's actually a little scared that Harry isn't going to trust him with Joy either. Louis wouldn't blame Harry for wanting to be careful. Louis might turn out to be just as much of a deadbeat as his own dad.Or, tonight is the night that Louis' dad left. Now, he wonders if it's his turn.





	Shower Me With Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Random Edit: Autocorrect has failed me once again. I did this on my phone, and I accidentally wrote "shiwer" instead of "shower" rip.

 

It's been a week. A week since the second best day of Louis' life, the first being the day he got married. A week since his little bundle of joy was born. (Damnit Harry, stop with the puns)! Joy is beautiful, and Louis love her so, so much. But Louis can't help but doubt. His dad left on this day in his life, and even if he never, NEVER would leave Harry and Joy, Louis can't help but wonder. What if? What if he changes in the next few hours? What if he's messed up? What if he just can't?

Harry is just so excited, the thing is. Louis couldn't bear to see the smile slip off of his face if he told him. So he keeps his ah, _reservations_ to himself. And even if he won't admit it to himself, he's actually a little scared that Harry isn't going to trust him with Joy either. Louis wouldn't blame Harry for wanting to be careful. Louis might turn out to be just as much of a deadbeat as his own dad.

They've put Joy to sleep in the next room. Louis has double, triple checked the baby monitor. His hands only shake a little as they cradle Harry's cheeks to kiss him goodnight.  
"Are you alright, Lou?" Harry asks suddenly. "You've been a bit off all night."  
"No- I- there's nothing," Louis says shortly, abruptly. He curls into a ball and turns his back to Harry. Harry sighs, and Louis feels warmth at his back.  
"I love you, Lou. No matter what."  
_Even if I'm a fuck-up?_ Louis thinks. He sighs too.

  
When Louis wakes up, it's three A.M. Harry is fast asleep, his breathing steady and even. Louis closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep. Five minutes later, he admits defeat and creeps out of bed. Joy's room is dark except for the small nightlight stuck to the wall and the moonlight shining from the window. Louis sinks to the ground before Joy's crib, tears already leaking from his eyes.  
"I'll never leave you," Louis mumbles, gripping the crib's bars like lifelines.  
"Please, please don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." Joy stirs, and sniffles. Louis is already reacting, reaching over the side of the crib and cradling his baby girl in his arms. The dam cracks, then breaks.  
"I'm sorry," he sobs. "I won't leave. I promise!" He's not sure how long he kneels there. He feels like a failure, and his knees are aching from sitting on the floor. He's still talking, babbling at this point, not aware of what he's saying, but he still jolts at the hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh baby," Harry sighs, sliding to the floor in front of Louis and cradling his head to his chest. "I love you so, so much, baby. So much." Louis vaguely registers tears dripping into his hair. They sit like that for a while, but know Louis' knees _hurt_ and his neck has a crick from where he's been resting it against Harry's warm chest, heart beating against his forehead.  
"C'mon," Harry whispers tiredly. His voice is shot to hell. Louis clutches their now-sleeping daughter a little tighter to his chest.  
"M'kay," he whispers, and stands up, his back cracking. Soon, Joy is safely in her crib, and Louis is back in his warm bed, this time chest to chest with Harry. They're going to have to talk about it, he knows, but for now, he throws his leg over Harry's hip and lets himself be lulled to sleep by Harry's hand in his hair, and the steady, thumping against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this was inspired by a post that I saw on Tumblr once. I couldn't remember who did it if you held a gun up to my head, but it was in Harry's POV, not Louis'. If you know who it was, let me know so that I can credit them!!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](http://www.marvelouslybi.tumblr.com)


End file.
